


Journal Entries

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Draco is in a meeting and gets a naughty message from Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 171
Collections: DFW Birthday GOGO Fest 2020





	Journal Entries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthy4vrsmoaked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/gifts).



> Written for DFW GOGO. Ruthy, I hope you enjoy this!!!!

Draco was working late. Draco never worked late. Everyone who dealt with Malfoy Industries knew that at five fifty-nine, Draco’s briefcase was already packed and he was heading towards the Floo. It seemed the Americans sitting across from him didn’t understand what an hour long meeting meant. They had shown up early for their four-thirty meeting, and now - half six - they were still talking; stupid twats. He looked over at his assistant, Daphne Greengrass, and rolled his eyes.

It’s not like Draco had anyone to hurry home to tonight. Hermione, his girlfriend of two years, was still away on a business trip. Being the head of the Department of Magical Cooperation meant that she traveled to other countries one week out of every month. She had left two days ago to the small west African country of Togo.

The tall American man who liked to say ‘y’all’ a lot was talking when the notebook Draco carried with him everywhere heated up. Hermione had created it when they started dating and she began traveling more as a way to stay in touch when owls would take too long. Pretending he was taking notes, Draco opened it and began to read; watching the words she continued to write appear onto the page. He didn’t try to stop his thoughts as he read.

**_My love,_ **

**_I’m back in my hotel room. Lom_ ** **_é is beautiful. My room overlooks the ocean and I’m trying to decide if I should put on that tiny little bikini you like or if I should continue to lay in bed, naked, and think of you._ **

_ Stay inside, stay naked.  _

**_You’ve been on my mind all day. I was in the middle of a tour of their Ministry and all I could think about was the way you felt moving inside me the last time we were together._ **

_ Merlin I wish I was inside you now. Oh shit, did he just say something important? Oh well, Daphne is taking notes. _

**_I couldn’t focus on anything they were saying as they walked me around the building, showing me the sights. All I could think about was how I wish you were here to fuck me against the wall._ **

_ I would fuck you against anything.  _

**_How the benches that line the room would be perfect to sit on, legs spread, as you ate my pussy._ **

_ Fuck. I need to get out of this meeting! _

**_How the high ceilings and tile floors would cause your moans and my screams to echo around the room. I know how much you like to hear me; imagine how loud I would sound._ **

_ Yes! Scream for me.  _

**_The Minister’s office had this large plus ottoman. I could see you, sprawled on top of it, dick hard. I imagined myself moving to straddle your waist, placing my wet cunt against the head of your cock, and sinking down until you filled me completely._ **

_ Shitting Salazar on a seashell! Good thing this table isn’t glass, because I'm hard as a rock.  _

**_Can you fe—_ **

“Draco!” Daphne hissed next to him, pulling him away from his letter and out of his depraved thoughts. “What is wrong with you? You’re bright red.”

“Sorry, Daph. Just looking over last week's numbers,” Draco lied. 

“You’re a liar.”

“So, that’s about all I have for y’all,” the tall American said. “What are your thoughts?”

Draco pulled himself together, shutting his diary. “Thank you for your presentation. I will review it with my team tomorrow and get back to you.”

“You don’t want to go over it now?” Tall man asked. 

“No.” All Draco wanted to do was go home, re-read his letter, and wank. “You gave me so much great information that I want to take the time to look it over. Thank you.”

Draco stood, nodded to the room and made straight for the Floo, his hands already working on unbuttoning his fly. He stripped his clothes off as he made his way into the bedroom and lay on the bed, dick in hand. Picking up the notebook, he picked up where he left off. 

**_Can you feel how tight I'm around you?_ **

_ So fucking tight! _

**_I'm still naked on my hotel bed, wishing you were beside me. Can I tell you a secret?_ **

_ Tell me, please tell me.  _

**_I'm using a dict-o-quill as I write this because my hands are too busy. I’m pinching my nipples with my left hand, imagining it’s your mouth. My right hand is between my thighs._ **

_ Merlin, yes! Touch yourself!  _

Draco began to pump his cock as he imagined Hermione in front of him, giving him a show.

**_I’m using my thumb to circle my clit; the way I do when you watch me. I’m teasing myself just enough to keep me on the edge of coming._ **

Draco thought back to the last time they were together. When Hermione had ridden him, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she bounced up and down and rubbed her clit. Draco was positive there was nothing as sexy in the entire world as Hermione in that moment. 

**_I have two fingers buried inside me. I am fucking myself with them. But they are disappointing compared to_ ** **your** **_fingers and your cock._ **

_ As soon as I see you, I’ll fill you up with either.  _

**_I’m so close to coming. I wish you were here, on top of me, thrusting into me._ **

_ Fuck, I’m gonna come, too baby.  _

Draco let out a roar as he came, his hot come covering his hand and splashing onto his stomach. He looked at the notebook and smiled at the large line that had to have been caused by Hermione hitting the dict-o-quill as she came. Her handwriting began again, this time a little more shaky than before which meant she was holding her quill again.

**_That felt good, but I feel empty without you; this bed feels empty without you, too._ **

_ I feel the same way, love.  _

**_Now that I have wanked and feel more relaxed, I think I’m going to grab a drink at the hotel bar and maybe swim in the pool. It is getting dark and I don’t fancy what kind of creatures are in the ocean when I can’t see them._ **

**_I hope your week goes well, and I can’t wait to see you._ **

**_Only four more days!!_ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Hermione_ **

  
  



End file.
